1. Field
This description relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting a state of a relay.
2. Description of Related Art
While the importance of environmental issues and energy resources is increasing, an electric vehicle is in the spotlight as a future transportation device. The electric vehicle employs, as a main power source, a battery in which a plurality of rechargeable secondary cells is formed as a single pack, and thus no exhaust gas and very small noise may occur.
The battery in the electric vehicle functions as an engine and a fuel tank and thus, it is important to verify a state of the battery for the safety of an electric vehicle user.